


walk of shame

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love of pilates comes in handy more than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk of shame

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I found on my writing blog that I'd never posted here. Although they're real people this is purely fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

She’s not sure how she managed to get away for a long weekend, flying to LA certainly meant that most of her time was spent in the air, writing a book or sleeping. She’d been told she’d have a Friday off from filming The Fall and she’d planned to return to London as soon as possible. It was only her daughters gentle nudge that she hadn’t seen _him_ in a while that stopped her. The truth was, she hadn’t seen him since all the press for the X-Files in January. It was now March. Soon she’d be travelling to New York to begin Streetcar, but she knew with her busy schedule that her time with him would be short, plus he was leaving to tour Europe, singing songs that were all about her. No, she wanted to surprise him, and she knew that he was in California, visiting his kids.

He had no idea she was coming, he was probably sitting on his couch in his comfy little Malibu home reading the paper, or listening to music, completely oblivious to the fact she was standing by his front door. She kept her knocks light, and refrained from using the usual melody that he had gotten so used to hearing on his trailer door.

She could hear him rustling around on the other side, the sounds of locks being unlatched. His face filled her vision, and then his smile filled his face, his arms rushing to wrap around her in an all encompassing bear hug. She tilted her head into his chest and breathed in his scent. He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple and cradled her hand in his hands, his lips coming down to catch hers in their first kiss for months.

“I’m so surprised to see you,” he mumbled against her mouth as they broke for air.

“It feels good to be home.”

“Home?” His eyes were searching hers, which had started to water just a little. “Your home is in London.”

She shrugged her shoulders slightly in acceptance, moving back in closer to his body, her hands brushing his slightly longer hair. “I think… for a while now at least… my home has been with you.”

***

They were slightly giddy from the wine they shouldn’t have drank at dinner. It was a date, technically. She spent a little longer thinking about what to wear and he put on her favourite cologne. She’d played footsie with him under the table and he wondered whether it was the alcohol, or whether the slight flush in her cheeks was because he just called her beautiful or because of her soft intoxicated buzz.

Her hand was wrapped around his waist, and his around her shoulders, his dinner jacket loosely draped over them.

“I want to see it,” she’d slurred as they walked the streets of LA at dark.

“Hmm?”

“Your star. Your Hollywood Walk of Fame I’m So Cool and Accomplished Star.” 

He opened his mouth and emitted a low sound of understanding. “That’s what you came all the way here to see? My star?” She flashed him a toothy smile and he gripped her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction. “C'mon, Fox Theatre is this way.”

***

It was late by the time they arrived outside the theatre, easily two in the morning. They probably would have gotten there quicker if they wouldn’t have to have stopped every minute or so to lock lips. There was no one around at all as she sprinted the last few metres in her little heels towards his mark on the floor. She did a little dance on top of it, David joining her, sweeping her off her feet.

“Your little feet are gonna get marks all over my beautiful star.” He was bullshitting and they both knew it, he just liked carrying her about everywhere. She didn’t mind it either, it was nice to be held by him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a sloppy kiss.

“It’s a very beautiful star. I’m proud of you.” They both looked down between them at his feet, standing just underneath his name. “But they spelled your name wrong. I always thought your last name was spelled D-U-C-U-N-N-Y.” She chuckled to herself and he smiled in spite of her bad joke. He loved it when she laughed.

She went in to kiss him again, her tongue reaching out to stroke his bottom lip. “So… Very… Beautiful…” she whispered between kisses. His lips moved from hers and blazed a wet trail of kisses from her ear to her neck, lightly grazing his teeth against the spots he wanted so much to bite. Her eyes scanned their surroundings quickly and she noted they were still alone.

“The star, or me?”

“Both.”

Her hands brushed down the length of his chest and settled on the hardening length at his groin. He let a low groan escape. It was a warning. Her fingers closed around the zipper and pulled it down, brushing her knuckles against his boxers as she did.

“Gillian.”

“David.”

It was a challenge from her more than anything. They weren’t as young as they used to be, but even he knew she wasn’t going to let a silly little thing like age stop them from doing this. He took a quick break from their deep kiss and scoped the area. There was no one there, although he was sure at one point she would have done it anyway. His fingers found their way underneath her short dress as her hands worked on undoing his belt. God she was wet, and pantieless, he soon realised as his fingers came into quick contact with her soft folds.

Finally his belt was unbuckled and she had already reached into his boxers and pulled out his length, stroking her hand up and down it in the limited space between them. This wasn’t going to be easy, he realised.

“We could go to jail,” he whimpered as her thumb swirled around his tip, but he knew he’d already lost the fight. Withdrawing his fingers from her centre, he moved them round to her ass and slightly lifted her, her hand still firmly grasped around the base of his hard cock.

“Only if we get caught.”

Some quick manoeuvring of her dress on her part, and soon he was slipping into her. There was little resistance, they’d already done this twice that day, once in his bed, and once on his leather couch. They both moaned into each other’s kiss and broke apart, mouths still open as they stared wide eyed at each other. His arms moved her body up and down on his length, his hands gripping her ass tight. Her back arched towards him, and her hands grasped at his hair as the angle just became that perfect. With every stroke, her clit was grazed by the fabric of his jeans, sending shock waves up and down her spine. God she needed to come.

The pace was frantic now, both of them seeking a quick release. They were not quite sure how they could par this one off as innocent flirtations between two long standing friends if someone were to discover them.

Her inner muscles started to flutter as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm grow, and reached one hand between them to stroke at her centre, hitting all the spots she knew he would hit for her if he had enough hands. The street was silent except for their desperate moans of pleasure, and David threw his head into her shoulder to muffle some of his cries. Biting down on her earlobe triggered her sweet downfall, her inner muscles contracting and her fingernails digging into his back hard enough to leave scratches through his shirt.

“Fuck, David,” she managed to blurt out through clenched teeth.

It wasn’t as strong as her earlier orgasms, but that didn’t leave her any less satisfied as she travelled back down to earth, his length still stroking in and out of her, although his finessed thrusts had turned into erratic pumps.

“Lay me down on the floor.” A grunt was his only reply as he swiftly lowered her to the ground, her hair splayed around her head like a golden halo. A quick look up to search the street for signs of life and he was back focused on her, his lips draining her of life. His arms welcomed the relief of not having to hold her anymore, and he was finally able to push her dress to one side, exposing a taut nipple to the cool night air. Bringing it between his teeth, he sucked and nibbled, all the while pumping in and out of her body with the ferocity of a full force tank. He was so close, so so close, and all it took was for her to lift her leg a little higher, and bam, he was on cloud nine, emptying himself into her.

“Fuck. Gillian. God. I love you. Fuck. You’re so perfect.” She smiled a little at his orgasmic confessions and stroked his hair, as his body have a last few thrusts into her. Capturing his lips with hers, she threw her arms around his neck. “I love you too,” she whispered against his mouth. They lay there for a few seconds before deciding that they should probably stand up at least. He tucked himself back into his jeans and she helped buckle his belt as he straightened her dress.

One look at each other and they burst out laughing. “We just fucked on my star.”

She looked down at his sparky gold name and red marble star. “Yes we did.” He picked his jacket up off the floor and fed her arms through it, pulling her into his chest into another hug.

“C'mon G-Woman, let’s go home.”


End file.
